vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alessia Cloudsmith
Name: Alessia Cloudsmith Age: 102 Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Great Wolf strain) Family: Umbra (Surrogate mother), Elise (Daughter), Lok Grimbite (Late mate), Lilith (Mother), Archerios (Twin brother), Alysha (Niece) Affiliations: Darkwalker Pack, The Damned Occupation: Queen of The Damned, Leader of the Darkwalker Pack (former) Birthday: April 23 Aliases: The Dark Mistress, The Shadow Princess, The Dark Queen, The Divine Daughter, Dark Mistress Cloudsmith Alessia is the daughter of Liliana Cloudsmith, the twin sister of Archerios, and mother of Elise. She was the leader of The Darkwalker Pack, before Lilith crowned her the new Queen of The Damned. Appearance Alessia is the spitting image of her mother, with the main difference is her eyes are not naturally red, and her hair is shorter and wavy. Alessia's eyes are a slate blue, and her black hair reaches just passed her shoulders. When angered, her eyes become a fierce and fiery red, just like the rest of her family, but most interestingly of all, is her hair can end in shadowy, conscious, serpents. She stands at 6'7, same as her twin brother. Alessia's skin color seems to be between the color of Archerios and the paleness of her mother. Her body isn't as overly sexual as Lilith, being lithe and slender, but she is still incredibly gorgeous. She generally dresses much more conservative than her mother, wearing regal black robes and formal black dresses. Alessia has numerous piercings of dark gems in her ears, and ever since her ascension, she now bears the Crown of The Damned. Personality Alessia is one of the more reserved characters in the story. While she has a higher tolerance of annoyances and anger than others, her calmness shows itself when speaking in a relaxed tone, even when she could be greatly angered at the time. However, when she is angered beyond self restraint, Alessia is a terrifying sight to behold, as her hair becomes sentient serpents hissing in rage. Alessia prides her family, her power, and her kin above all else, possibly in that order. Her mother Lilith is the single most important person in her life, and she carries out any and all orders given to her by The Dark Queen without question and often with glee. If one would get in the way of preventing Alessia from reaching her goals, she has no tolerance for it, and harbors a small amount of contempt for those she considers weak. Alessia puts the well-being of her pack usually before her own, as there has rarely been times when one of the Darkwalker actively seeks to do her harm. She rewards the loyal, powerful, and helpful. Abilities & Powers Werewolf Despite being a Werewolf of the legendary Great Wolf strain, Alessia does not actively engage in melee combat, however, this does not mean she does not utilize her great gift. Alessia is incredibly swift, dodging forward attacks with ease as well as moving with great speed. Where her strain truly shines though, is when in used in combination with her mastery over shadow magics. Alessia can survive otherwise fatal attacks and assaults, but, she must remain either hidden or protected as she is vulnerable in this state. But if left alone, Alessia has been seen recovering from nigh complete incineration, brutal dismemberment, and even gunshots to the head. Princess of Darkness With the exception of her mother, Lilith, Alessia is the single most masterful and powerful mistress of the powers of darkness and shadows. Unlike Archerios who used his powers to enhance his raw physical power and deliver devastating attacks, Alessia prefers to unleash destructive and terrifying shadow spells. Ranging from powerful spheres of darkness to wicked bolts of black lightning, Alessia is a major threat just by herself. Queen of The Damned Being the new Queen of The Damned, Alessia now has (almost) the entire legion of The Damned at her command. This Undead army numbers in the thousands, and followers her every command and desire. She, like her mother, has a degree of omniscience of what transpires within the dark world, albeit to a lesser extent. Miscellaneous Alessia has the power to speak to others telepathically, with an impressive range that covers the majority of The Gallows Swamp. Relationships Lilith Alessia's relationship with her mother is one of intense dedication and absolute submission. She loves Lilith as both her Mother and her Goddess, and carries out any request or order given by her with utmost importance and skill. Even though Lilith played no part in the raising of her daughter, Alessia see's this as a trial that ensured her survival and evolution into reaching the pinnacle of power. Unlike Archerios, she harbors no grudges or ill will towards her mother whatsoever, and can even be considered maniacal in her devotion towards her. It can perhaps even be said that Alessia is best friends with Lilith. They share the same views and goals, agree on virtually everything, and truly enjoy one another's company. Archerios While Alessia loves her brother without question and dearly, and would lay down her life for him if needed in an instant, their relationship can be seen as quite volatile, but in a more comical sense than actual tension between the two. Despite being the same age, Alessia acts like an older sister berating her younger brother with Archerios. She despises his laid back and rather carefree nature, and thinks him a lazy oaf. She fails to see how one of his power, is himself not in a position of power, claiming their mother's "gift" was wasted on him. Alessia frequently physically abuses Archerios, slapping and hitting him when she gets fed up with his lack of care or drive for her and their mother's goals. Still, deep down, she loves her brother, and part of her wishes they could go back when it was just the two of them alone as children. History Birth, Year One Alessia was born sixteen seconds before her twin brother Archerios, from Lilith under her guise of Liliana Cloudsmith. The two were born deep in the woods of southeastern Haven, with Lilith having delivered them within a cave by herself. From the moment she was born, Alessia already had powers over darkness, uncontrolled, it covered the cave in shadows and hid it from the outside world, much to her mother's delight. From the moment her children were born, Lilith had according to plan, exactly one year left of her temporary freedom from her imprisonment within the Box of Ensi. Lilith nurtured her children to the best of her ability, which given what she was, gave the twins ample life and sustenance, and from the time they were three months old, began to embue their souls with her power. Every three months after, Lilith would sacrifice her own life essence and give it to her children, each time doing so, taking increasingly more time away from what she had left with them in the process. Minutes before they turned a year old, the Great Wolf Umbra arrived, as well as her descendant Shadow and his mate Sombra. Lilith charged the mighty wolves to not only look after, but raise her children as their own. Then, using what little power she had left, Lilith sealed away the dark powers she granted her offspring, making sure they would never manifest until they were truly ready. Weeping, Lilith gave them a mother's embrace, and a kiss to both. She handed them over to the wolves, and was once again banished to her confinement, taking with her, any memory her babies had of her to spare them the pain. Years Two and Three Over the next two years, the Great Wolves would, as beseeched and commanded, raise the twins as their own. Alessia and Archerios were never without at least one, and, with the power granted to them by their mother, were able to eat and grow with the nourishment the wolves were able to provide. Alessia grew slower than her brother, and while at first Sombra was alarmed by this, Umbra reassured her that this was because Alessia was to travel a different path to power than her brother. Smaller, more fragile, but unlike Archerios, exhibited a potent magical affinity. The toddlers always had an intense personal comfort with one another, and were inseperable allthroughout their early childhood, something that would go on to be the greatest source of their pain in time. At age three, the twins were turned by the Great Wolves, Alessia being turned by Umbra, and Archerios by Shadow. Being too young to take any kind of Werewolf form, the two remained oblivious to their new nature, only that they suddenly began to hear the voices of the wolves, something they both took great appreciation in. The two would quickly learn how to speak the common tongue, and a month after the day, finally learned their own names, as well as those of their keepers. Trivia Alessia is one of only 4 Werewolves in the story to be of the Great Wolf Strain. The others are her twin Archerios, Eamon Liandri, and Ganath Deitus. Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty